


you're so pretty when you smile

by 2fast



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, hw and ck are chaotic gays, microwavable chicken bites, thnx tumblr for the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fast/pseuds/2fast
Summary: the "i work park-time as a cashier at the local store and you come here regularly to shop and bond with me over microwaveable chicken bites so how about i take you out on a proper date instead?" au





	you're so pretty when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is my way of celebrating mx's 4th anniversary!

changkyun looks up when he hears the high pitched chime of the bells above the door ring as it's pushed opened.

a customer comes in and changkyun watches him walk slowly to the small frozen section of the gas station.

no, the night shift at the small gas station near his apartment was not changkyun's ideal first job, but it works for now. he especially doesn't mind the job when attractive boys with long legs and dyed gray hair walk in.

changkyun shoves his phone under the counter and tries to put a nonchalant look on his face as the costumer pads up and sets down a bag of microwaveable chicken bites. changkyun rings up the item with a polite smile directed at the tall boy.

as the tall boy stands there, digging through his wallet, changkyun takes notice of how exhausted he looks. there are bags under the boy's eyes, his hair a bit disheveled, and his clothes are wrinkled (changkyun still thinks the tall boy is one of the most attractive human beings he's ever come in contact with).

changkyun finds it strangely adorable when the tall boy gives his amount due in  _exact_ change. 

"thanks for stopping by. please enjoy your microwaveable chicken bites," changkyun says, his tone serious, but also amused. 

the tall boy looks at changkyun. then he laughs, an oh so beautiful sound, while grabbing his bag of microwaveable chicken bites and leaving. 

 

 

changkyun spends the next couple of nights hoping to see the tall boy walk in again, but it doesn't happen. he tries not to feel too disappointed, considering he doesn't even know the boy's name.

 

 

he also tries not to feel too overjoyed when the tall boy is back in the gas station, a week later, reaching an arm into the freezer with microwaveable chicken bites in it.

the tall boy doesn't look as tired this time. the bags under his eyes are much lighter and a soft smile adorns his round face. he looks pleased to see changkyun when he walks up to the counter to pay.

"you work nights?" the tall boy asks, dumping his bag of microwaveable chicken bites onto the counter. 

"yes, sir," changkyun responds. 

"hyungwon. my name is hyungwon." 

again, hyungwon gives his amount due in exact change. 

"will that be all for you, hyungwon?" changkyun has to refrain from saying hyungwon's pretty name over and over again. 

"yes," hyungwon's eyes flit down to the plain nametag clipped to the breast pocket of changkyun's shirt. "thank you...changkyun. see you next time." 

the way hyungwon said his name is forever saved in changkyun's brain.

 

 

"changkyunnie has a crush!" hoseok sings playfully, biting into the candy bar he just bought. changkyun rolls his eyes and sighs.

"no, asshole, i barely know him. i just think he's cute, is all."

hoseok just laughs. " _sure, jan."_

changkyun decides it's time to post an ad for a new best friend.

 

it's later that night hyungwon shows up again. he takes his usual route to the freezer that holds microwaveable chicken bites in it, then to the counter to pay.

"you like microwaveable chicken bites?" changkyun asks, wanting to hear that warm voice again.

the corners of hyungwon's mouth curve up and he shrugs. "eh, they're alright," he says.

changkyun's eyebrows go up in confusion. 

"oh. i thought maybe they were a favorite of yours," changkyun says back. "since you come in every night to buy a bag. not that i'm criticizing your actions! i just- you know- it's-"

"i come for more than just the microwaveable chicken bites," hyungwon giggles, winks, and makes his way out the gas station door with a bag of microwaveable chicken bites in hand and the bells above the door ringing behind him.

changkyun stares after him.

_smooth fucker._

 

 

hyungwon is a no-show the next night, to changkyun's disappointment. he would get butterflies in his stomach whenever the door opened and the bells above it rang, but the feeling faded everytime he saw it wasn't hyungwon walking in. 

 

but he is there, the night after, and he looks just as tired as the first time changkyun laid eyes on him.

hyungwon must notice the look of slight concern on changkyun's face because he goes right into an explanation of, "college is hard."

then he's ranting to changkyun. he rants about his stress, family, and professors. changkyun nods along, letting hyungwon know he's listening to him.

when hyungwon finishes, he looks a lot more relaxed, but a light pink is painted across his cheeks. he's probably embarrassed about letting all that out on a stranger, changkyun theorizes. 

"shit. i'm sorry. fuck. i really didn't come in here with a master plan to spill all that on you, i promise," hyungwon discloses. 

changkyun tells him that's it's okay, he didn't mind at all. hyungwon gifts him a smile before leaning over the counter and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of changkyun's mouth.

 

 

the next time hyungwon waltzes into the gas station, he doesn't even spare a glance in the direction of the freezer that holds microwaveable chicken bites. 

instead, he walks right up to the counter changkyun is standing behind and drops a folded peice of paper on it. 

changkyun's grin is amused as he carefully picks up the paper and unfolds it. the name **'** **chae hyungwon'** is scribbled on it with a phone number. 

"text me, okay? i'm running out of space in my poor freezer to store all these bags of chicken bites," is all that's said before hyungwon is out the door. 

changkyun can't keep the smile off his face. he quickly grabs his phone and sends a simple "hi" to the number he was given. 

 

 

the next time they meet in person, it's at the cafe a couple buildings down from hyungwon's college for their first date (that changkyun so smoothly asked the older on while on a phone call with him during an empty night at the gas station).

and it's outcomes like this, with a warm coffee in one hand and hyungwon's fingers tangling with his in the other, that make working the night shift at the small gas station near his apartment not seem so bad.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if i had a dollar for everytime i wrote and then typed "microwaveable chicken bites", i would be the richest lesbian in the world istf


End file.
